The Life of a Perfectionist
by iglizzie
Summary: This is a story about a certain perfectionist.


Dragon: I was talking to my friend when I got this idea and when my friend called me a perfectionist.

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

-------------------

Tezuka Kunimitsu was a perfectionist. Notice that I said was. You all might think that his is a perfectionist still but he's not. Let me tell you why.

-------------------

It all started when Tezuka met Oishi Shuichiro. Oishi Shuichiro as in Oishi-mama A.K.A. Tezuka's best friend. That is when Tezuka's world turned upside down.

Tezuka was a freshman in Seishun Gakuen when he met Oishi. First he thought that Oishi was another regular boy but he was so dead wrong. He found out that Oishi was another being not from this world.

First, one of the idiots of the class thought it was funny to stand on top of the chair during a free period. On top of the chair not in the part where to sit down on. On top of the chair as in where you have lean your back on.

So the idiot stood on top of the chair and guess what? He flew out of the window, grew wings and flew all the way to America. He lived there for 10 years with his cousin's mom's daughter's twice remove cousin's grandfather's great grandson's teacher's daughter (A/N: One of the rare moments that I'm hyper) and came back to Japan. Well, no. He just fell on his butt.

Oishi just panic and throwing questions at the classmate with an already sore bottom.

"Are you okay? Do you need to see the nurse? Should I get the teacher? How bad is it? You should do that. That is very dangerous. You could have fallen out the window and brake every bone in your body. You need to be more careful." (A/N: All I see is 'blah blah blah blah")

Tezuka soon realized that he had befriended a boy with a personally of a mother.

-------------------

A few months later, Tezuka met Kikumaru Eiji. Kikumaru Eiji as in the acrobatic A.K.A. hyper neko. Tezuka's reputation of a perfectionist was coming to an end.

He knew that it was coming because Eiji became friends with Oishi who is friends with him. In other words, if Eiji hangs out with Oishi, he will hang out with Tezuka.

Tezuka found this out when Eiji was picking up the tennis balls like all the freshmen does when they join the tennis club until summer. There isn't much to say about Eiji really.

-------------------

Things got worse when Tezuka met Kawamura Takashi, the burning madman. Being near him for the first time was enough to make anyone nervous or scared to death.

When Tezuka saw Taka-san picking up a racket, there was panic for the club.

"BURNING! GREAT-O! COME ON, BABY! WHO IS STRONG ENOUGH TO BEAT ME!"

No one dared to be near Taka-san for the rest of the week and kept the rackets at a safe distance. Far away enough where Taka-san wouldn't pick them up when they fall.

-------------------

When Tezuka met Fuji Syuusuke and Inui Sadaharu. Fuji Syuusuke as in the boy who always smiles A.K.A. evil tensai and Inui Sadaharu as in the mad juice maker. Tezuka's life as a perfectionist was in jeopardy. Let's start with Inui first, okay?

Well, Tezuka found out Inui's hobby of making vegetable juices during science when Inui ask one of the students to test out one of his juices. Too bad for the student because he was sent to the nurse and stayed out of school for 3 days.

"Tezuka, do you want to try my juice? It will make you grow taller (A/N: Remember that this is Tezuka as a freshman) and it's healthy also."

"Sensei, can I be excuse to use the bathroom," Tezuka ask the teacher. 'And to get away from the madman.'

-------------------

Now it's Fuji Syuusuke's turn. I saved the best for last.

Fuji was definitely _not _a normal person. With a smile pasted on his face and his closed eyes. Tezuka's first shock was when he met Fuji for the first time. Tezuka thought he was a girl at first.

"You are Tezuka-kun, right?"

"Yes, why," ask Tezuka. 'Must be another fangirl.

"Can you show me where I can sign up for the boys' tennis club?"

"Aren't you a-"

"Girl? I get that all the time. Can you show me where I can sign up?"

Tezuka's second shock was when Fuji can actually drink Inui's pois-, juices without fainting.

"This is good. I would recommend it."

"Fuji, are you feeling okay," ask Eiji.

"Yes, why?"

"No one has ever been able to stand Inui's juices before."

"Is it really that bad? It taste kinda good."

-------------------

Dragon: I was really bored and had nothing better to do until I got hyper Hope you enjoy it.


End file.
